


Oh My God!

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod!Liam, God of War - Freeform, God!Theo, M/M, Thiam, god of gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam fears to be a disappointment to his father, Ares, God of war, because he is suppressing his rage and tries to help people instead of causing violence.Theo, the God of gifts and blessings, hears his prayers and decides to cheer him up.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Oh My God!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Another idea by Theo. I swear, you're my whole creativity. 💙
> 
> For Cal. I hope you are having an amazing birthday! 🎉

Comes with [a pretty picture](https://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/post/626045901298974720/oh-my-god-li0nh34rt-teen-wolf-tv-archive). 

The temple is quiet and only his steps echo through the house of the being he calls his father.   
The demigod kneels down in front of the altar, head bowed. “Forgive me father,” he releases a shaky breath. “For I have sinned.” 

There is no answer, as usual, but this time he is desperate and tries again.  
“Father, please answer me. I seek your guidance in these difficult times.”

  
Nothing.

  
The tears begin to fall onto the polished granite.   
“Damn it.”

“You know, he's probably off, raging war somewhere”, someone behind him speaks up. With a gasp the demigod turns around, flopping onto his ass in haste to see who is talking.

The newcomer grins at this display of clumsiness and reaches out his hand to help him up. As soon as their fingers touch, the demigod gasps and let's go again, stumbling to his feet on his own.

“Yo-you are...!”

  
The other man grins before taking a sweeping, exaggerated bow, “nothing goes past you, my friend. You may call me Theo though, if you please.”

“Liam”, the demigod says before furrowing his eyebrows, “what are you doing in a temple that's not your own, God of Gifts?”  
Theo shrugs, seemingly unbothered by the title, “I was bored. Heard your prayer. Decided to come in your father's stead.”

A bitter laugh escapes Liam's throat as he turns to pick up his bag from the ground. “Well, you can’t help me. Nobody can, if even my own father has turned his back on me.”  
He starts walking towards the exit but Theo keeps up with him in an easy stride.

  
“You know, gods are awfully fleeting in their human relations. Even if you, my friend, are certainly not human at all", his golden eyes resting on the side of Liam's face, “so I wouldn't give too much thought about dear old dad. Especially if he goes by the name of Ares.”

“You don’t understand it", Liam's teeth are as clenched as his fists by now.  
“I have disappointed him, that's why he is not answering.”

“Oh?”, Theo snorts, “enlighten me, what could be bad enough to make the God of War ignore you?”  
Lam sighs and maybe it's the hundreds of thousands of unanswered prayers or Theo's comforting aura but all of a sudden the loneliness gets overwhelming and he starts talking.

  
About the violent thoughts, nagging on his brain, whispering in his ear. The dreams of war and bloodshed, sent by his father. And about his desperate efforts to resist his very nature. To do good and be kind in a cruel world. The struggle to suppress the white hot rage burning in his chest. 

  
A last, orange ray of the dying sun hits the altar and colours the sacrifice stone blood-red when Liam finally falls silent, his mouth dry and his mind tired but his heart lighter than before.

Some time throughout talking they sat down, their backs against a stone column, shoulders touching.  
Theo's hand lies on Liam's and the warmth it radiates sets free a happiness the demigod had thought lost a long time ago.

“You know", Theo breaks the silence, “I always admired your kind. The best of both worlds, humanity for the free will and divinity for the long life to make something of it.”  
He lifts his free hand to touch Liam's cheek, “and in such a pretty shell as well.”

Liam's face burns as he lifts his gaze to meet burning golden eyes.

  
“Let me help you, son of war. Let me make you happy.”

  
And when their lips meet to a first, searing kiss, Liam is at peace for the first time in ages.


End file.
